wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział X
"Jednego wieczora, zaraz po ósmej, poszedłem do tych pań. Pani Stawska swoim zwyczajem w ostatnim pokoju odrabiała lekcje z jakimiś panienkami, a pani Misiewiczowa z Helunią... znowu swoim zwyczajem siedziały w oknie. Nie rozumiem, co mogły widzieć po nocy, ale że ich wszyscy widzieli, to pewne. Nawet przysiągłbym, że pani baronowa w jednym ze swoich nieoświetlonych okien siedzi z lornetą i penetruje pierwsze piętro, bo rolety jak zwykle nie były zasunięte. Cofnąłem się tedy za firankę, ażeby choć mnie ta poczwara nie widziała, i prosto z mostu pytam pani Misiewiczowej: — Bez obrazy pani dobrodziejki, dlaczego panie tak ciągle siedzicie w oknach?... To niedobrze... — Ja się cugów nie boję — odparła szanowna dama — a mam w tym wielką przyjemność. Bo imaginuj sobie pan, co Helunia odkryła. Czasami okna bywają w takim porządku oświetlone, że układa się z nich jakby abecadło... Heluniu! — zwróciła się do dziecka — a nie ma tam jakiej literki?... — Jest, babciu, i nawet dwie. Jest H i jest T. — Prawda! — potwierdziła staruszka. — Jest H i jest T. Niechże pan spojrzy... Spojrzałem. Istotnie, naprzeciw nas były oświetlone dwa okna na trzecim piętrze, trzy na drugim i dwa na pierwszym w taki sposób, że tworzyły znak: H Zaś w tylnej oficynie pięć okien trzeciego piętra, jedno drugiego, jedno pierwszego i jedno na parterze, również oświetlone, tworzyły znak: T — Przez te okna, panie — mówiła babcia — (choć rzadko układają się z nich literki) Helunia nabrała ciekawości do abecadła, a i teraz jeszcze bawi się najlepiej, jeżeli potrafi, złożyć z oświetlonych okien jakąś formę. Dlatego nawet nie zapuszczamy rolek wieczorem. Wzruszyłem ramionami, bo i jakże tu bronić dziewczynce, ażeby wyglądała oknem, jeżeli się ona tym tak ładnie bawi! — Jak tu nie wyglądać oknem — westchnęła pani Misiewiczowa — kiedy to nasza jedyna przyjemność. Czy my gdzie bywamy? Czy kogo widujemy?... Od czasu jak Ludwik wyjechał, zerwały się nasze stosunki z ludźmi. Dla jednych jesteśmy za ubogie, dla innych podejrzane... Otarła oczy chustką i mówiła dalej: — O, Ludwiczek źle zrobił, że wyjechał; bo choćby go nawet uwięzili, okazałaby się jego niewinność i znowu bylibyśmy razem. A teraz on Bóg wie gdzie, a Stawska... Mówi pan, żeby nie wyglądać!... Przecież ona, biedactwo, ciągle czeka, nasłuchuje i wypatruje, czy Ludwik nie wraca, a przynajmniej czy nie będzie od niego listu? Niech tylko kto biegnie prędzej przez dziedziniec, ona zaraz do okna myśląc, że to bryftrygier. A jeżeli kiedy do nas wstąpi bryftrygier (my, panie Rzecki, bardzo rzadko odbieramy listy), to gdybyś pan widział Helenkęl... Mieni się, blednie, drży... Nie śmiałem ust otworzyć, a staruszka odpocząwszy prawiła: — I ja sama lubię siedzieć w oknie, osobliwie kiedy jest ładny dzień i czyste niebo, bo wtedy staje mi w pamięci mój mąż nieboszczyk jak żywy... — Tak — szepnąłem — przypomina go pani niebo, gdzie on mieszka obecnie. — Nie pod tym względem, panie Rzecki — przerwała. — Że on jest w niebie, to wiem, bo gdzieżby mógł być taki spokojny człowiek? Ale jak patrzę na niebo i na ścianę tej kamienicy, zaraz przychodzi mi na myśl szczęśliwy dzień naszego ślubu... Klemens nieboszczyk miał wtedy na sobie szafirowy frak i żółte nankinowe spodnie, zupełnie tego koloru co nasza kamienica... O, panie Rzecki — mówiła staruszka płacząc — wierz mi, że dla takich jak my nieraz okno starczy za teatr, koncert i znajomości. Bo i na co my już mamy patrzeć? Nie potrafię opisać, jak mi się zrobiło smutno, kiedy z powodu marnego wyglądania oknem usłyszałem taki dramat... Nagle w drugim pokoju zrobił się szelest... Uczennice pani Stawskiej skończywszy lekcję zabierały się do domu, a ich przecudna nauczycielka uszczęśliwiła mnie swoim widokiem. Kiedym ją witał, miała zimne ręce, a na boskiej twarzy wyraz zmęczenia i smutku. Zobaczywszy mnie jednak raczyła się uśmiechnąć. (Drogi anioł! jakby domyślała się, że jej słodki uśmiech na cały tydzień rozświetla mi ciemności życia.) — Mówiła panu mama — rzekła pani Stawska — jaki nas dziś spotkał honor? Aha, prawda, zapomniałam... — wtrąciła pani Misiewiczowa. Tymczasem dwie panienki wyszły dygając i zostaliśmy sami, jakby w kółku familijnym. — Niech pan sobie wyobrazi — mówiła pani Stawska — że miałyśmy dziś wizytę baronowej... W pierwszej chwili prawie zlękłam się, bo ona, biedaczka, nie ma przyjemnej powierzchowności, taka blada, tak zawsze czarno ubrana, takie ma jakieś spojrzenie... Ale rozbroiła mnie w jednej chwili, kiedy zobaczywszy Helunię rozpłakała się i upadła przed nią na kolana wołając: takie było moje małe biedactwo i już nie żyje!... Zimno mi się zrobiło, kiedym tego słuchał. Nie chcąc jednak może na próżno przerażać pani Stawskiej, nie śmiałem zakomunikować jej moich przeczuć. Zapytałem tylko: — I czego ona chce od pani? — Przyszła mnie prosić, ażebym pomogła jej w uporządkowaniu bielizny, sukien, koronek, słowem, całego gospodarstwa. Ona spodziewa się, że wkrótce mąż do niej wróci, i chce poodświeżać jedne drobiazgi, inne zakupić. A że jak mówi, nie ma gustu, więc prosi mnie do pomocy i obiecuje mi płacić po dwa ruble za trzy godziny co dzień. — A pani co na to? — Mój Boże, cóż miałam robić?... Naturalnie, że przyjęłam z podziękowaniem. Jest to wprawdzie chwilowe zajęcie, ale bardzo przyszło mi w porę, bo właśnie onegdaj (nie rozumiem nawet z jakiego powodu) straciłam jedną lekcję muzyki, za pięć złotych godzina... Westchnąłem domyślając się, że powodem utraty lekcji mógł być jaki list anonimowy, w pisaniu których pani Krzeszowska odznacza się wielką biegłością. Ale — nie powiedziałem nic. Bo czy mogłem radzić pani Stawskiej, aby odrzuciła dwa ruble dziennie? Oj, Stachu, Stachu!... dlaczego byś ty się z nią nie miał ożenić?... Panna Łęcka zajechała ci w głowę... Bodajbyś tego nie żałował. Od tej pory, ile razy przyszedłem do moich zacnych przyjaciółek, pani Stawska opowiadała mi jak najszczegółowiej historię swoich stosunków z baronową Krzeszowską, u której bywała co dzień i rozumie się, zamiast trzech, pracowała pięć i sześć godzin, wciąż za owe dwa ruble. Pani Stawska jest bardzo pobłażliwą kobietą, niemniej jednak, o ile mogłem wymiarkować z jej oględnych wyrażeń, zarówno mieszkanie baronowej, jak i całe otoczenie dziwiło i robiło przykrość pani Stawskiej. Przede wszystkim baronowa wcale nie korzysta ze swego obszernego apartamentu. Salon, buduar, pokój sypialny, jadalny, pokój barona, wszystko stoi pustką. Meble i lustra pozasłaniane pokrowcami; z roślin, jakie tam były kiedyś, dziś są patyki albo tylko wazony pełne próchna zamiast ziemi; na kosztownych obiciach kurz. Jada także Bóg wie po jakiemu, nie biorąc czasem przez parę dni nic ciepłego w usta, i trzyma na tak wielki dom tylko jedną służącą, której w dodatku wymyśla od rozpustnic i złodziejek. Kiedy ją zapytała pani Stawska, czy jej nie smutno żyć w tej pustce – odparła: — Cóż mam robić, nieszczęsna sierota i prawie wdowa? Chyba jak mego występnego męża natchnie dobry Bóg, ażeby żałował za swoje niecne czyny i wrócił do mnie, chyba wtedy zmieni się nieco moje pustelnicze życie. O ile zaś mogę wnosić ze snów i przeczuć, jakie na mnie zsyła niebo podczas gorących modłów, mąż mój powinien by nawrócić się lada dzień, bo już i pieniędzy, i kredytu nie ma ten nieszczęśliwy opętaniec... Pani Stawska słysząc to zrobiła w duchu uwagę, że los barona, po jego nawróceniu się, może nie być godnym zazdrości. Osoby odwiedzające baronowę także nie wzbudzały zaufania w pani Stawskiej. Najczęściej bywały tam jakieś stare, niemiłej powierzchowności kobiety, z którymi w przedpokoju półgłosem rozmawiała o swym mężu. Niekiedy zjawiał się Maruszewicz albo jakiś adwokat w starym futrze. Tych panów baronowa brała do pokoju jadalnego, ale rozmawiając z nimi, płakała i wymyślała tak głośno, że w całym domu było słychać. Na nieśmiałą uwagę pani Stawskiej, dlaczego nie żyje z familią baronowa odpowiedziała: — Z jaką, kochana pani? Ja już nie mam nikogo, a choćbym nawet miała, nie mogłabym przyjmować u siebie ludzi tak chciwych i ordynarnych. Familia zaś mego męża wypiera się mnie, gdyż nie pochodzę ze szlachty; co im zresztą nie przeszkadzało wytumanić ode mnie ze dwieście tysięcy rubli. Dopóki pożyczałam im na wieczne nieoddanie, politykowali ze mną; ale gdy się opatrzyłam, zerwali stosunki i nawet oni to namawiali mego nieszczęśliwego męża, ażeby położył mi areszt na majątku. O, co ja przeżyłam z tymi ludźmi!... — dodała płacząc. Jedyny pokój (mówi pani Stawska), w którym baronowa cały dzień spędza, jest pokoik jej zmarłej córeczki. Ma to być bardzo smutny i dziwaczny zakątek, wszystko w nim bowiem zostało jak za życia nieboszczki. Jest więc łóżeczko, na którym co kilka dni zmienia się pościel, szafka z ubraniem, które równie często trzepie się i czyści w salonie, bo na dziedziniec nie pozwoliłaby baronowa wynieść tych świętych pamiątek. Jest mały stolik z książkami i z kajetem otwartym na tej stronie, na której biedne dziecko pisało ostatni raz: "Najświętsza Panno, form..." I nareszcie jest półka, pełna lalek małych i dużych, ich łóżeczek i ich garderoby. Pani Stawska w tym właśnie pokoju ceruje koronki albo jedwabie, których baronowa ma pełno. Czy się w nie będzie kiedy ubierać? — pani Stawska nie może zgadnąć. Jednego dnia baronowa zapytała panią Stawską, czy zna Wokulskiego. Lecz choć odebrała odpowiedź, że pani Helena zna go bardzo mało, zaczęła mówić: — Wyrządzi mi kochana pani wielką łaskę, prawdziwe dobrodziejstwo, jeżeli wstawi się za mną do tego pana w ważnym dla mnie interesie. Ja chcę kupić tę kamienicę i daję mu już dziewięćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy rubli, a on przez upór, bo przez nic innego, żąda stu tysięcy. On mnie chce zrujnować, ten człowiek!... Niech mu pani powie, że on mnie zabije... że ściągnie na siebie karę boską za taką chciwość... — krzyczała i płakała pani baronowa. Pani Stawska, bardzo zmięszana, odpowiedziała baronowej, że w żaden sposób nie może mówić o tym z Wokulskim. — Nie znam go... Zaledwie raz był u nas... Zresztą, czy wypada mi wtrącać się do podobnych rzeczy? — O, pani wszystko mogłaby z nim zrobić — odparła baronowa. — Ale jeżeli pani nie chce uratować mnie od śmierci — wola boska... Niech więc pani przynajmniej spełni chrześcijański obowiązek i powie temu człowiekowi, jak jestem dla pani życzliwa... Pani Stawka usłyszawszy to podniosła się z krzesła, ażeby wyjść. Ale baronowa rzuciła jej się na szyję i tak przepraszała, tak zaklinała, aby jej przebaczyć, że zacnej pani Helenie łzy zakręciły się w oczach i została. Opowiedziawszy to wszystko pani Stawka zakończyła pytaniem, które miało ton jakby prośby: — Więc pan Wokulski nie chce sprzedać tej kamienicy? — Owszem — odpowiedziałem rozdrażniony — sprzeda kamienicę, sprzeda sklep... Wszystko sprzeda... Mocny rumieniec oblał twarz pani Stawskiej; odwróciła krzesło tyłem do lampy i spytała cichym głosem: — Dlaczego?... — Albo ja wiem! — rzekłem czując tę okrutną przyjemność, jaką sprawia dręczenie bliźnich. — Albo ja wiem!... Mówią, że chce się żenić... — Aha — wtrąciła pani Misiewiczowa. — Mówią coś o pannie Łęckiej. — Czy to prawda?... — szepnęła pani Stawska. Nagle przycisnęła ręką piersi, jakby jej tchu zabrakło, i wyszła do drugiego pokoju. "Ładny interes! — pomyślałem. — Widziała go raz i już mdleje..." — Nic wiem, po co by on się żenił — rzekłem do pani Misiewiczowej. — Bo on chyba nawet nie może mieć szczęścia do kobiet. — Ach, co też pan mówi, panie Rzecki! — oburzyła się staruszka. — On nie może mieć szczęścia do kobiet? — No, przecież nie jest piękny... — On?... Ależ on kompletnie piękny człowiek!... Cóż to za budowa, jaka szlachetna fizjognomia, a co za oczy!... Pan się chyba nie znasz, panie Rzecki. A ja wyznam (bo mi to wolno w moim wieku), że lubo widziałam wielu pięknych mężczyzn (Ludwik był także bardzo przystojny), przecież takiego jak Wokulski widzę pierwszy raz. On między tysiącem zwróciłby uwagę... Dziwiłem się w duchu tym pochwałom. Bo choć wiem, że Stach jest bardzo przystojny, to jednak żeby aż tak... Ha, nie jestem kobietą! Kiedy około dziesiątej wieczór żegnałem moje damy, pani Stawka była zmieniona i smutna i skarżyła się, że ją głowa boli. Ot, osioł Stach! Taka kobieta szaleje za nim od jednego spojrzenia, a on, wariat, ugania się za panną Łęcką. I czy jest jaki porządek na tym świecie? Gdybym to ja był Panem Bogiem... Ale co to gadać na próżno. Mówią coś o kanalizacji Warszawy. Był nawet u nas książę i zaprosił Stacha na sesję w tej materii. Skończywszy zaś rozmowę o kanalizacji zagadnął go o kamienicę. Byłem przy tym i wszystko dobrze pamiętam. — Czy prawda (przepraszam, że zapytuję o podobne rzeczy), czy prawda, panie Wokulski, że za swój dom chce pan od baronowej Krzeszowskiej sto dwadzieścia tysięcy?... — Nieprawda — odpowiedział Stach. — Chcę sto tysięcy i nie odstąpię od nich. — Baronowa to jakaś dziwaczka, histeryczka, ale... nieszczęśliwa kobieta — mówił książę. — Chce kupić ten dom raz dlatego, że w nim umarła jej ukochana córeczka, a po wtóre, ażeby zabezpieczyć resztę funduszów przed swoim mężem, który lubi trwonić pieniądze... Może by więc pan zrobił jej jakąś ulgę. To tak pięknie robić dobrze nieszczęśliwym!... — zakończył książę z westchnieniem. Wyznaję, że choć jestem tylko subiektem, zadziwiła mnie ta dobroczynność z cudzej kieszeni. Stach uczuł to jeszcze mocniej, bo odpowiedział twardym tonem: — Więc dlatego, że baron trwoni pieniądze; a jego żonie podoba się mieć mój dom, ja mam tracić kilka tysięcy rubli. Z jakiej racji? — No, nie obrażaj się pan, szanowny panie — rzekł książę ściskając Wokulskiego za rękę. — Wszyscy przecież żyjemy z ludźmi; oni nam pomagają do naszych celów, więc i my mamy niejakie obowiązki... — Mnie bodaj czy kto pomaga, a wielu przeszkadza — odparł Stach. Pożegnali się bardzo chłodno. Zauważyłem nawet, że książę był niekontent. Osobliwi ludzie! Nie dość, że Wokulski, stworzywszy spółkę do handlu z cesarstwem, dał im okazję zarabiania piętnastu procent od ich kapitałów, oni jeszcze chcą, ażeby na ich słowo darowywał baronowej kilka tysięcy rubli.. . Ale co to za frant baba i gdzie ona nie trafi!... Bo już nawet był u Stacha jakiś ksiądz z religijnym upomnieniem, ażeby sprzedał baronowej kamienicę za dziewięćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy. A ponieważ Stach odmówił, więc zapewne niedługo usłyszymy, że jest bezbożnikiem. Teraz następuje wypadek główny, który opowiem z szybkością uderzenia piorunu. Kiedy znowu zaszedłem wieczorem do pani Stawskiej (było to w dzień objęcia rządów przez cesarza Wilhelma, po historii z Nobilingiem), kiedy zaszedłem tam, moje bóstwo, ta nieoceniona kobieta była w cudnym humorze i pełna zachwytu dla... baronowej... — Niech pan sobie wyobrazi — mówiła — jaka ta pani Krzeszowska, mimo swoich dziwactw, jest zacna kobieta. Spostrzegła, że mi smutno bez Heluni, i prosiła mnie raz na zawsze, ażebym brała Helunię ze sobą do niej na te parę godzin... — Na te sześć godzin za dwa ruble?... — wtrąciłem. — Nie, przecie nie sześć, najwyżej cztery... Helunia bawi się tam doskonale, bo choć jej niczego dotykać nie wolno, ale za to jak ona się przypatruje zabawkom po nieboszczce... — To takie piękne zabawki? — spytałem robiąc sobie pewien plan w duchu. — Prześliczne! — mówiła z ożywieniem pani Stawska. — Szczególniej jest tam jedna ogromna lalka, która ma ciemne włosy, a kiedy nacisnąć ją... tu, pod gorsem — dodała zarumieniona. — Czy nie w brzuszek?... za pozwoleniem pani – spytałem. — Tak — rzekła prędko. — Wtedy lalka rusza oczyma i woła mama!... Ach, jaka ona zabawna, sama bym ją chciała mieć. Nazywa się Mimi. Kiedy Helunia zobaczyła ją pierwszy raz, złożyła ręce i stanęła jak posąg. A kiedy pani Krzeszowska dotknęła jej i lalka zaczęła mówić, Helunia zawołała: "Ach, mamo, jaka ona piękna, jaka ona mądra!... czy ja ją mogę pocałować w buzię?..." I pocałowała ją w koniec lakierowanego bucika. Od tej pory mówi przez sen o tej lalce; ledwie obudzi się, chce iść do pani baronowej, a kiedy tam jest, gotowa przez cały czas wpatrywać się w lalkę złożywszy ręce jak do pacierza. Doprawdy — zakończyła pani Stawka półgłosem (Helunia bawiła się w drugim pokoju) — byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa, gdybym mogła kupić jej taką lalkę... Z pewnością musi to być bardzo droga zabawka — wtrąciła pani Misiewiczowa. — Co tam droga, moja mamo. Kto wie, czy kiedykolwiek będę mogła sprawić jej tyle szczęścia, ile dziś jedną lalką — odpowiedziała pani Stawska. — Zdaje mi się — rzekłem — że u nas znajdzie się taka właśnie lalka. I gdyby pani raczyła wstąpić do sklepu... Nie śmiałem zrobić prezentu pojmując, że matce przyjemniej będzie, jeżeli sama przyczyni się do radości dziecka. Helunia, choć rozmawialiśmy zniżonym głosem, usłyszała widać, że mówimy o lalce, i wybiegła z drugiego pokoju z błyszczącymi oczyma. Ażeby zwrócić jej uwagę na inny przedmiot, spytałem: — Cóż, podoba ci się, Heluniu, pani baronowa? — Tak sobie — odpowiedziało dziecko opierając się na moim kolanie i patrząc na matkę. (Mój Boże, dlaczego ja nie jestem jej ojcem?) — A rozmawia z tobą? — Niewiele. Raz tylko wypytywała się, czy mnie bardzo pieści pan Wokulski. — Tak?... I cóż ty na to? — Ja powiedziałam, że nie wiem, który to pan Wokulski. A wtedy pani baronowa mówi... Ach, jak pański zegarek głośno puka. Niech pan pokaże... Wydobyłem zegarek i podałem go Heli. — Cóż pani baronowa mówi? — spytałem. — Pani baronowa mówi: "Jak to, nie wiesz, który jest pan Wokulski? Przecież ten, co u was bywa z tym roz... z tym rozpsotnikiem Rzeckim..." Cha! cha! cha!... pan jest psotnik... Niech mi pan pokaże zegarek we środku... Spojrzałem na panią Stawską. Była tak zdziwiona, że nawet zapomniała upomnieć Helunię. Po herbatce z suchymi bułeczkami (bo jak mówiła służąca, masła nie można było dziś dostać), pożegnałem zacne damy przysięgając sobie, że gdybym był na miejscu Stacha, nie odstąpiłbym baronowej kamienicy niżej stu dwudziestu tysięcy rubli. Tymczasem jędza ta wyczerpawszy rozmaite protekcje i lękając się, ażeby Wokulski albo nie podniósł ceny, albo nawet nic sprzedał kamienicy komu innemu, zdecydowała się ostatecznie kupić ją za sto tysięcy rubli! Była podobno wściekła przez kilka dni, dostała spazmów, zbiła służącą, zwymyślała swego adwokata w biurze rejentalnym, ale podpisała akt nabycia. Przez kilka następnych dni po kupieniu naszej kamienicy było cicho. To jest o tyle cicho, że już nie słyszeliśmy nic o pani baronowej, tylko jej lokatorowie wpadali do nas z pretensjami. Najpierw przybiegł szewc, ten z trzeciego piętra w tylnej oficynie, płacząc, że nowa właścicielka podwyższyła mu komorne o trzydzieści rubli na rok. Gdym mu zaś w ciągu pół godziny wytłomaczył, że nas to nic nie obchodzi, otarł oczy, zmarszczył się i pożegnał mnie słowami: — Pan Wokulski to widać nie ma Boga w sercu, żeby sprzedać dom takiemu, co krzywdzi ludzi!... Słyszeliście państwo coś podobnego?... Na drugi dzień zjawia się właścicielka paryskiej pralni. Ma aksamitną salopę, dużo godności w ruchach i jeszcze więcej stanowczości w fizjognomii. Siada w sklepie na fotelu i ogląda się, jakby miała zamiar kupić parę japońskich wazonów, a następnie zaczyna: — A, dziękuję panu!... Porządnie pan ze mną wyszedł, nie ma co mówić... Kupił pan kamienicę w lipcu, a sprzedał ją w grudniu, rychtyg jak na handel, nie uprzedzając o tym nikogo... Robi się czerwona i prawi dalej: — Dziś ta flądra przysyła do mnie jakiegoś draba z wymówieniem komornego. Nie wiem nawet, co jej do łba strzeliło, bo płacę przecież regularnie... A ona mi wymawia komorne, ta lafirynda, i jeszcze rzuca cień na mój zakład... Mówi, że moje panny wdzięczyły się do studentów, co łże, i myśli... Ona sobie myśli, że ja w środku zimy znajdę lokal... że się wyprowadzę z domu, do którego przywykli moi kundmani... Ależ ja mogę na tym stracić kilka tysięcy rubli, a kto mi to zwróci?... Było mi na przemian zimno i gorąco, kiedym słuchał tej perory wypowiadanej silnym kontraltem przy gościach. Ledwiem babę wyciągnął do mego mieszkania i uprosiłem, ażeby nam wytoczyła proces o szkody i straty. W parę godzin po babie — traf! wpada student, ten brodacz, co to z zasady nie płaci komornego. — A, jak się pan masz? — mówi. — Czy prawda, że ta diablica Krzeszowska kupiła od was dom? — Prawda — mówię ja, a w duchu jestem pewny, że ten chyba już mnie bić zechce. — A do licha!... — mówi brodacz strzelając z palców. — Taki był dobry gospodarz z tego Wokulskiego (PS. Stach nie widział od nich ani grosza za lokal) i sprzedał dom... Więc Krzeszowska może nas wylać z chałupy? — Hum! Hum!... — odpowiedziałem. — I wyleje — dodał z westchnieniem. — Już był tam u nas jakiś bursz z żądaniem, ażebyśmy się wynosili... Ale zjedzą diabła, czy nas ruszą bez procesu, a jeżeli ruszą... Zrobimy uciechę całemu domowi! Żegnam pana. "No — myślę — że przynajmniej ten nie ma do nas pretensji. Zdaje się jednak, że oni naprawdę gotowi są zrobić uciechę baronowej..." Nareszcie na następny dzień wpada Wirski. — Wiesz, kolego — mówi wzburzony — wymówiła mi baba rządcostwo i każe wynosić się od Nowego Roku. — Wokulski — odparłem — już pomyślał o panu: dostaniesz posadę przy spółce do handlu z cesarstwem... I tak słuchając jednych, uspakajając drugich, pocieszając trzecich, przetrzymałem jakoś atak główny. Zrozumiałem również, że baronowa sroży się między lokatorami jak Tamerlan, i czułem instynktowny niepokój o śliczną i cnotliwą panią Helenę. W drugiej połowie grudnia patrzę — otwierają się drzwi i wchodzi pani Stawska. Śliczna jak nigdy (ona jest zawsze śliczna, i wtedy kiedy jest wesoła, i kiedy ma minę zakłopotaną). Patrzy na mnie swymi czarującymi oczyma i mówi cichym głosem: — Czy zechce mi pan pokazać tę lalkę? Lalka (a nawet trzy podobne) od dawna była przygotowana, ale tak się zmieszałem, że przez parę minut nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Śmieszny jest Klejn ze swoimi minami; on gotów myśleć, że ja kocham się w pani Stawskiej. W końcu wydobywam pudło — są trzy duże lalki: brunetka, blondynka i szatynka. Każda ma prawdziwe włosy, każda, naciśnięta w brzuszek, przewraca oczyma i wydaje głos, który dla pani Stawskiej brzmi jak "mama", dla Klejna jak "tata", a dla mnie jak "u-hu"... — Prześliczna! — mówi Stawka — ale naprawdę musi być bardzo droga... — Proszę pani — odpowiadam — jest to towar, którego się pozbywamy, więc możemy go odstąpić bardzo tanio. Zaraz pójdę po pryncypała... Stach pracował za szafami, lecz gdy mu powiedziałem, że jest pani Stawka i po co przyszła, rzucił rachunki i wbiegł do sklepu w doskonałym humorze. Spostrzegłem nawet, że przypatruje się pani Stawskiej tak życzliwie, jakby na nim robiła silne wrażenie. No, przynajmniej teraz!... chwała Bogu. Targ w targ, wytłomaczyliśmy pani Helenie, że lalkę, jako towar wybrakowany i nie znajdujący nabywców, możemy oddać za trzy ruble: blondynkę albo brunetkę. — Wezmę tę — odpowiedziała biorąc szatynkę — ponieważ jest zupełnie taka jak baronowej. Helcia będzie zachwycona. Kiedy przyszło do płacenia, panią Stawską znowu napadły skrupuły; zdawało jej się, że taka lalka musi być warta z piętnaście rubli, i dopiero połączonym usiłowaniom moim, Wokulskiego i Klejna udało się ją przekonać, że biorąc trzy ruble jeszcze mamy zarobek. Wokulski wrócił do swoich zajęć, a ja zapytałem pani Heleny: co nowego w domu i w jakich jest stosunkach z baronową. — Już w żadnych — odparła rumieniąc się. — Pani Krzeszowska zrobiła mi taką scenę za to, że musiała zapłacić sto tysięcy za kamienicę, że ja nie protegowałam jej u pana Wokulskiego, i tak dalej, że... pożegnałam ją i już tam nigdy nie pójdę. Naturalnie, wymówiła nam komorne od Nowego Roku. — A czy pani zwróciła należność? — Ach!... — westchnęła pani Stawka upuszczając na ziemię mufkę, którą Klejn zaraz podniósł. — Więc nie? — Nie... powiedziała, że nie ma teraz pieniędzy ani pewności, czy mój rachunek jest dokładny. Naśmieliśmy się oboje z panią Stawską z dziwactw baronowej i pożegnaliśmy się pełni otuchy. Gdy zaś wychodziła, Klejn otworzył jej drzwi tak szarmancko, że jedno z dwojga: albo już ją uważa za naszą pryncypałowę, albo — sam kocha się w niej. Półgłówek!... On także mieszka w domu baronowej i niekiedy bywa u pani Stawskiej; ale podczas wizyt siedzi tak strasznie smutny, że Helunia pewnego wieczora zapytała babki: czy pan Klejn nie brał dziś olejku?... Marzyciel! Komu to myśleć o podobnej kobiecie... A teraz opiszę tragedię, na wspomnienie której gniew mnie dusi. W wigilię Wigilii r. 1878 jestem w sklepie, kiedy po południu odbieram od pani Stawskiej list, ażebym przyszedł wieczorem. Pismo uderzyło mnie, znać było wzruszenie; więc pomyślałem, że może odebrała wiadomość o mężu. "Pewnie wraca — pomyślałem. — Diabli z tymi zaginionymi mężami, którzy po kilku latach opamiętują się." Ku wieczorowi wpada Wirski zadyszany i zmieszany; ciągnie mnie do mego mieszkania, zamyka drzwi, nie zdejmując futra rzuca się na fotel i mówi: — Wiesz pan, po co wczoraj Krzeszowska siedziała w mieszkaniu Maruszewicza do północy?... — Do północy, u Maruszewicza?... — Tak, i jeszcze z tym łotrem swoim adwokatem?... Hultaj Maruszewicz wypatrzył ze swych okien, że pani Stawka ubiera lalkę, a baronowa poszła do niego z lornetką, ażeby to sprawdzić... — Więc i cóż?... — pytam. — To, że baronowej przed kilkoma dniami zginęła lalka po nieboszczce córce i że dziś ta wariatka posądza panią Stawską... — O co? — O kradzież lalki!... Przeżegnałem się. — Śmiej się pan z tego — rzekłem — lalka u nas kupiona... — Wiem — odparł. — Z tym wszystkim dziś, o dziewiątej, pani baronowa wpadła z rewirowym do mieszkania pani Stawskiej, kazała zabrać lalkę i spisać protokół. Już poszła skarga do sądu... — Oszalałeś, panie Wirski. Lalka przecież u nas... — Wiem, wiem, ale co to wszystko znaczy, kiedy już jest skandal — mówił Wirski. — Co najgorsze (wiem to od rewirowego), że pani Stawka nie chcąc, ażeby Helunia dowiedziała się o lalce, z początku nie chciała jej pokazać, prosiła, ażeby mówić cicho, rozpłakała się... Rewirowy mówi, że sam był zakłopotany, bo przede wszystkim nie wiedział, po co go baronowa ciągnie do mieszkania pani Stawskiej. Ale jak zaczęła jędza wrzeszczeć: "Okradła mnie!... lalka zginęła tego samego dnia, kiedy Stawka była ostatni raz u mnie... aresztujcie ją, bo odpowiadam całym majątkiem za prawdziwość skargi!..." — tak tedy mój rewirowy wziął lalkę do cyrkułu i poprosił ze sobą panią Stawską... Skandal, no, straszny skandal... — A cóż wy na to?... — zawołałem wściekły z gniewu. — Mnie nie było już w domu. Służąca pani Stawskiej pogorszyła sprawę wymyślając rewirowemu na ulicy, za co nawet siedzi w kozie... Ta znowu właścicielka paryskiej pralni, ażeby przypochlebić się baronowej, wymyślała pani Stawskiej... Tyle tylko mamy dziś satysfakcji, że poczciwe studenciny wylały na łeb baronowej coś tak obrzydliwego, że się domyć nie może... — Ależ sąd!... ależ sprawiedliwość!... — krzyczałem. — Sąd panią Stawską uniewinni — rzekł — to przecie jasna sprawa. Ale co skandal jest, to jest... Biedna kobieta zgubiona; już nawet dziś poodprawiała uczennice i sama nie poszła na lekcje... Zapłakują się obie z matką. Rozumie się, że nie czekając na zamknięcie sklepu (teraz zdarza mi się to coraz częściej), pobiegłem do pani Stawskiej, a nawet pojechałem dorożką. W drodze przyszła mi jedna z najszczęśliwszych myśli, ażeby o sprawie zawiadomić Wokulskiego, do którego też wstąpiłem, niepewny, czy jest w domu, bo coraz częściej przesiadywał na służbie u panny Łęckiej. Wokulski był u siebie, ale jakiś rozstrojony; konkury oczywiście nie wychodziły mu na zdrowie. Gdym mu jednak opowiedział historię pani Stawskiej z baronową i z lalką, chłopak ożywił się, podniósł głowę i błysnęły mu oczy. (Nieraz spostrzegłem, że najlepszym lekarstwem na nasze własne kłopoty jest cudze nieszczęście.) Wysłuchał mnie z zajęciem (smutne myśli pierzchnęły mu gdzieś) rzekł: — Zuch baba z tej baronowej... ale pani Stawka może spać spokojnie; sprawę ma jasną jak słońce. Czy to wreszcie na nią jedną rzuca się ludzka podłość! — Dobrze ci tak mówić — odparłem — bo jesteś mężczyzna, a nade wszystko masz pieniądze... Tymczasem ona, biedaczka, skutkiem tej awantury już dziś straciła wszystkie lekcje, a raczej sama się ich wyrzekła. Z czego więc będzie żyć?... — Aj!... — syknął Wokulski uderzając się w czoło. — Nie pomyślałem o tym... Przeszedł się parę razy po pokoju (silnie marszcząc brwi), potrącił krzesło, zabębnił na szybie i nagle stanął przede mną. — Dobrze! — rzekł. — Jedźże do tych pań, a ja tam będę za godzinę. Zdaje mi się, że zrobimy interes z panią Milerową... Spojrzałem na niego z uwielbieniem. Pani Milerowa straciła niedawno męża, kupca galanteryjnego tak jak i my; cały zaś jej sklep, majątek, kredyt zależał od Wokulskiego. Więc już prawie zgadywałem, co Stach zrobi dla pani Stawskiej... Cwałuję tedy na ulicę, buch w dorożkę, jadę jak trzy lokomotywy i wpadam jak raca kongrewska do tej pięknej, tej szlachetnej, tej nieszczęśliwej, tej od wszystkich opuszczonej pani Heleny. Mam pełne piersi wesołych okrzyków i otwierając drzwi chcę zawołać ze śmiechem: "Kpijcie, panie, z całego świata!..." Wtem wchodzę i — cały mój dobry humor zostaje za progiem. Bo proszę sobie wyobrazić, com znalazł. W kuchni Marianna ma zawiązaną głowę i obrzmiałą fizjognomię, niewątpliwy dowód, że była dziś w cyrkule. Na kominie ciemno, naczynia od obiadu nie pozmywane, samowar nie nastawiony, a nad spuchniętą biedaczką siedzi stróżowa, dwie służące i mleczarka, z minami jak na pogrzebie. Chłód przeleciał mi po kościach, ale wchodzę do salonu. Prawie ten sam widok. Na środku siedzi w fotelu pani Misiewiczowa, również z obwiązaną głową, a dokoła niej pan Wirski, pani Wirska, właścicielka paryskiej pralni, która znowu pokłóciła się z baronową, i jeszcze jakichś parę dam, które rozmawiają półgłosem, ale za to ucierają nosy o całą oktawę wyżej aniżeli w codziennych okolicznościach. Na domiar spostrzegam pod piecem panią Stawską, która siedzi na stołeczku biała jak kreda. Słowem, atmosfera katakumbowa, twarze blade lub żółte, oczy załzawione, nosy zaczerwienione. Tylko Helunia trzyma się jako tako. Siedzi przy fortepianie ze swą dawną laleczką i jej rękoma od czasu do czasu uderza w klawisz mówiąc: — Cicho, Zosiu, cicho... Nie graj, bo babcię głowa boli. Proszę dodać do tego przyćmione światło lampy, która trochę filuje, i... poodsłaniane rolety, a każdy pojmie, jakie mnie uczucia ogarnęły. Ujrzawszy mnie pani Misiewiczowa zaczęła wylewać chyba już resztki łez. — Ach, więc przyszedłeś, szlachetny panie Rzecki?... nie wstydzisz się biednych kobiet okrytych hańbą?... O, nie całujże mnie w rękę!... Nieszczęśliwa nasza rodzina... Niedawno Ludwiczek posądzony, a teraz na nas przyszła kolej... Musimy się stąd wynieść choćby na koniec świata... Mam pod Częstochową siostrę, tam pojedziemy dokonać złamanego życia... Szepnąłem Wirskiemu, ażeby delikatnie wyprosił stąd gości, i zbliżyłem się do pani Stawskiej. — Wolałabym nie żyć... — rzekła mi na powitanie. Wyznaję, że po kilkuminutowym pobycie zupełnie skołowaciałem. Byłbym przysiągł, że pani Stawka, jej matka, a nawet jej obecne tu przyjaciółki są naprawdę zhańbione i że nam wszystkim nie pozostaje nic innego, tylko śmierć. Pragnienie śmierci nie przeszkodziło mi jednak poprawić filującej lampy, która zaczęła już cały pokój zasypywać delikatną, ale bardzo czarną sadzą. — No, moje panie — odezwał się nagle Wirski — wynośmy się stąd, bo pan Rzecki musi pogadać z panią Stawską. Wizytujące damy, w których współczucie nie osłabiło ciekawości, oświadczyły, że i one mogą z nami pogadać. Ale Wirski tak zamaszyście zaczął podawać im salopy, że zakłopotane biedaczki ucałowawszy panią Stawską, panią Misiewiczowę; Helunię i panią Wirską (myślałem, że w końcu zaczną całować krzesełka) wyniosły się nareszcie i nadto zmusiły małżonków Wirskich do wyjścia razem z nimi. — Kiedy sekret, to sekret — rzekła najrezolutniejsza z nich. Państwo także nie jesteście tu potrzebni. Nastąpił nowy atak pożegnań; pocałunków, pocieszeń i ledwie że wyszli na złamanie karku całą bandą, ceremoniując się jeszcze we drzwiach i na schodach. Ach, te baby!... Czasem myślę, że Pan Bóg po to stworzył Ewę, ażeby obmierzić Adamowi pobyt w raju. Zostaliśmy nareszcie w kółku familijnym, ale salonik był już tak nasycony kopciem i smutkiem, że ja sam straciłem wszelką energię. Biadającym głosem poprosiłem panią Stawską, ażeby mi było wolno otworzyć lufcik, i tonem mimowolnego wyrzutu poradziłem jej, ażeby przynajmniej od tej pory zasłaniała rolety w oknach. — Pamięta pani — rzekłem do pani Misiewiczowej — jak ja dawno zwracałem uwagę na te rolety?... Gdyby były zasłonięte, pani Krzeszowska nie mogłaby śledzić, co się dzieje w mieszkaniu pań. — Prawda, ale któż się tego spodziewał? — odparła pani Misiewiczowa. — Takie już nasze szczęście — szepnęła pani Stawska. Usiadłem na fotelu, splotłem ręce tak, że mi kości w nich trzeszczały, i ze spokojną rozpaczą przysłuchiwałem się jękliwym opowiadaniom pani Misiewiczowej o hańbie, jaka na ich rodzinę spada co kilka lat, o śmierci, która jest kresem ludzkich cierpień, o nankinowych spodniach śp. Misiewicza i mnóstwie tym podobnych rzeczy. Nim upłynęła godzina, byłem pewny, że sprawa o lalkę skończy się aktem jakiegoś ogólnego samobójstwa, przy którym ja, konając u nóg pani Stawskiej, ośmielę się wyznać, że ją kocham. Wtem ktoś mocno zadzwonił do kuchni. — Rewirowy! — krzyknęła pani Misiewiczowa. — Panie przyjmują? — zapytał gość Marianny głosem tak pewnym, że od razu odzyskałem otuchę. — Jest Wokulski — rzekłem do pani Stawskiej i pokręciłem wąsa. Na cudnej twarzy pani Heleny ukazał się rumieniec podobny do listka bladej róży na śniegu. Boska kobieta!... O, dlaczegóż ja nie jestem Wokulskim... Dopieroż bym... Wszedł Stach. Pani Helena wysunęła się na jego spotkanie. — Nie gardzi pan nami?... — spytała zdławionym głosem. Wokulski ze zdziwieniem popatrzył jej w oczy i... dwa razy, raz po raz... dwa razy, żebym tak zdrów był, pocałował ją w rękę. Z jaką zaś zrobił to tkliwością, najlepszy dowód, że nie było słychać zwykłego w takich razach mlaśnięcia. — Ach, więc przyszedłeś, szlachetny panie Wokulski?... nie wstydzisz się nieszczęśliwych kobiet okrytych hańbą... — zaczęła nie wiem już który raz pani Misiewiczowa swoją mowę powitalną. — Za pozwoleniem — przerwał jej Wokulski. — Położenie pań jest niewątpliwie przykre, ale nie widzę powodu do desperacji. Za parę tygodni sprawa wyjaśni się, a dopiero wtedy będzie mogła rozpaczać, ale nie żadna z pań, tylko ta wariatka baronowa. Jak się masz, Heluniu — dodał całując dziewczynkę. Głos jego był tak spokojny i stanowczy, a całe zachowanie tak naturalne, że pani Misiewiczowa przestała jęczeć, a pani Stawka jakby raźniej spojrzała na mnie. — Więc cóż mamy robić, szlachetny panie Wokulski, który nie wstydziłeś się... — zaczęła pani Misiewiczowa. — Trzeba czekać na proces — przerwał Wokulski — dowieść w sądzie pani baronowej, że kłamie, wytoczyć jej sprawę o oszczerstwo i jeżeli pójdzie za to do kozy, nie darować ani jednej godziny. Jakiś miesiąc przepędzony w celi zrobi jej bardzo dobrze. Zresztą mówiłem już z adwokatem, który jutro przyjdzie do pań. — Bóg cię zesłał, panie Wokulski... — zawołała już zupełnie naturalnym głosem pani Misiewiczowa zrywając ż głowy chustkę. — Przyszedłem tu w ważniejszym interesie — rzekł Stach do pani Stawskiej (pilno mu widać było pożegnać ją, temu osłu!). — Pani rzuciła swoje lekcje? — Tak. — Niech je pani rzuci raz na zawsze. To licha praca i niepopłatna. Niech się pani weźmie do handlu. — Ja?... — Tak, pani. Pani umie rachować? — Uczyłam się buchalterii... — szepnęła pani Stawska. Była tak czegoś wzruszona, że usiadła. — Wybornie. Otóż spadł tu na mnie jeszcze jeden sklep z jego właścicielką, wdową. Ponieważ prawie cały kapitał należy do mnie, więc w interesie tym muszę mieć kogoś ze swej ręki; wolałbym zaś kobietę ze względu na właścicielkę sklepu. Czy więc przyjmie pani miejsce kasjerki z płacą... tymczasem siedemdziesięciu pięciu rubli na miesiąc? — Słyszysz, Helenko? — zwróciła się do córki pani Misiewiczowa robiąc przy tym desperacko zdziwioną minę. — Więc powierzyłby pan swoją kasę mnie, której wytoczono... — rzekła pani Stawska i rozpłakała się. Wnet jednak obie damy uspokoiły się, a w pół godziny później piliśmy wszyscy herbatę, nie tylko rozmawiając, ale nawet śmiejąc się... Wokulski to sprawił... Jedyny w świecie człowiek! I jak go tu nie kochać? Co prawda, może i ja miałbym równie dobre serce, tylko brak mi do niego bagatelki... pół miliona rubli, które posiada kochany Stach. Zaraz po Bożym Narodzeniu zainstalowałem panią Stawską w sklepie Milerowej, która przyjęła nową kasjerkę bardzo serdecznie i przez pół godziny tłomaczyła mi, jaki ten Wokulski jest szlachetny, mądry, przystojny... Jak to on sklep uratował od bankructwa, a ją i dzieci od nędzy, i jak by to było dobrze, gdyby się taki człowiek ożenił. Figlarna kobiecinka, pomimo swoich trzydziestu pięciu lat!... Ledwie jednego męża odwiozła na Powązki, a już (dałbym sobie rękę uciąć) sama przejechałaby się drugi raz za mąż, naturalnie za Wokulskiego. Nie zliczyłbym, dalibóg, ile tych bab ugania się za Wokulskim (czy też za jego krociami?). Pani Stawka ze swej strony zachwyca się wszystkim: i posadą, która przynosi jej pensję, jakiej nie miała nigdy, i nowym mieszkaniem, które jej znalazł Wirski. Rzeczywiście niezłe mieszkanko: mają przedpokój, kuchenkę ze zlewem i wodociągiem, trzy pokoiki wcale zgrabne, a nade wszystko ogródek. Tymczasem rosną w nim trzy zeschłe kije i leży kupa cegieł; ale pani Stawka wyobraża sobie, że w ciągu lata zrobi z tego raj. Raj, który można by nakryć chustką od nosa!... Rok 1879 zaczął się zwycięstwem Anglików w Afganistanie, którzy pod jenerałem Robertsem weszli do Kabulu. Pewnie sos Kabu1 zdrożeje!... Ale Roberts chwat; nie ma jednej ręki i pomimo to łupi Afgańczyków, aż się wata sypie... Chociaż takich dzikusów walić nietrudno; lecz zobaczyłbym ja cię, panie Roberts, jak byś ty sobie poczynał mając sprawę z węgierską piechotą!... Wokulski także miał po Nowym Roku batalię z tą spółką, którą założył do handlu z cesarstwem. Myślę, że jeszcze jedna sesja, a rozpędzi swoich wspólników na cztery wiatry. Cóż to za dziwni ludzie, choć wszystko inteligencja: przemysłowcy, kupcy, szlachta, hrabiowie! On im stworzył spółkę, a oni uważają go za wroga tej spółki i sobie tylko przypisują zasługę. On im daje siedem procent za pół roku, a ci jeszcze się krzywią i chcieliby pozniżać pensje pracownikom. A ci kochani pracownicy, za których ujada się Wokulski!... Co oni na niego wygadują, jak nazywają go wyzyskiwaczem (nb. w naszym interesie są największe pensje i gratyfikacje!), a jak jedni pod drugimi kopią doły... Ze smutkiem widzę, że od pewnego czasu między naszymi ludźmi zaczynają kwitnąć nie znane przedtem obyczaje: mało robić, głośno narzekać, a po cichu snuć intrygi i puszczać plotki. Ale co mi tam do cudzych spraw... A teraz z nadzwyczajną szybkością dokończę opowiadania o tragedii, która powinna była wstrząsnąć każde szlachetne serce. Już nawet zapomniałem o szkaradnym procesie pani Krzeszowskiej przeciw tej niewinnej, tej czystej, tej cudnej pani Stawskiej, kiedy, jakoś w końcu stycznia, spadły na nas dwa gromy: wieść o tym, że w Wietlance wybuchła dżuma, i — awizacje z sądu do Wokulskiego i do mnie na jutro. Mnie nogi pocierpły i tak mi to cierpnięcie szło od pięt do kolan, później do żołądka, celując oczywiście w stronę serca. Myślę: "Dżuma albo paraliż?..." Ale że Wokulski przyjął awizację bardzo obojętnie, więc i ja nabrałem otuchy. Idę tedy wieczorem, wciąż pełen otuchy, do tych pań, już na nowe ich mieszkanie, gdy naraz słyszę na środku ulicy: brzęk-brzęk... brzęk-brzęk!... O rany boskie, ależ to aresztantów prowadzą!... Co za okropna wróżba... Oj, jakież mnie smutne myśli opanowały: "A jeżeli sąd nie uwierzy nam (boć przecie omyłki są możliwe) i jeżeli tę najszlachetniejszą kobietę wtrącą do więzienia, choćby na tydzień, choćby na jeden dzień — cóż wtedy?... Ona tego nie przeżyje ani ja... Gdybym zaś przeżył, to chyba tylko — ażeby biedna Helunia miała opiekę..." Tak ja muszę żyć. Ale jakie to będzie życie!... Wchodzę do tych dam... A, znowu cała awantura! Pani Stawka siedzi blada na stołeczku, a pani Misiewiczowa ma na głowie chustkę zmoczoną w wodzie uśmierzającej. Pachnie staruszka o dwa łokcie kamforą i mówi lamentującym głosem: — O, szlachetny panie Rzecki, który nie wstydzisz się nieszczęśliwych, zhańbionych kobiet... Wyobraź sobie, co za nieszczęście: jutro sprawa Helenki... i tylko pomyśl: co będzie, jeżeli się sąd omyli i tę nieszczęśliwą kobietę skaże do rot aresztanckich?... Ale uspokój się, Helciu, bądź odważna, może to Bóg odwróci... Chociaż tej nocy miałam sen okropny... (Ona miała sen, ja spotkałem aresztantów... Nie obejdzie się bez katastrofy.) — Ale — mówię — cóż znowu! Sprawa nasza jest jak złoto, wygramy ją... Zresztą co tam taka sprawa; gorsza historia z dżumą... — dodałem, ażeby zwrócić uwagę pani Misiewiczowej, w innym kierunku. I piękniem trafił... Gdyż jak moja staruszka nie wrzaśnie: — Dżuma?... tu?... w Warszawie?... A co, Helenko, nie mówiłam?... Aaa... już zginęliśmy wszyscy!... Bo to w czasie dżumy każdy zamyka się w domu... jedzenie podają sobie na drągach... trupów ściągają do dołów hakami... Uuu... widzę, że mi się rozhulała starowina, więc żeby ją pohamować na punkcie dżumy, napomknąłem znowu o procesie, na co ta kochana pani odpowiedziała mi długim wywodem o hańbie ścigającej jej rodzinę, o możliwym uwięzieniu pani Stawskiej, o tym, że się rozlutował samowar... Krótko mówiąc, ostatni wieczór przed sprawą, kiedy właśnie najpotrzebniejsza była energia, ostatni ten wieczór upłynął nam pomiędzy dżumą i śmiercią a hańbą i kryminałem. W głowie mi się zamieszało tak, że kiedym się znalazł na ulicy, nie wiedziałem, gdzie iść: w lewo czy w prawo? Na drugi dzień (sprawa miała być o dziesiątej) już o ósmej pojechałem do moich pań i nie zastałem nikogo. Wszystkie poszły do spowiedzi: matka, córka, wnuczka i kucharka, i jednały się z Bogiem do wpół do dziesiątej, a ja nieszczęśliwy (był przecie styczeń) spacerowałem przed bramą na mrozie i myślałem: "Ładny interes! Spóźnią się do sądu, jeżeli się już nie spóźniły, sąd wyda wyrok zaoczny i naturalnie, nie tylko skaże panią Stawską, ale jeszcze uzna ją za zbiegłą, roześle listy gończe... Tak zawsze z tymi babami!..." Nareszcie przyszły wszystkie cztery z Wirskim (czy i ten pobożny człowiek chodził dziś do spowiedzi?) i — dwoma dorożkami pojechaliśmy na sprawę: ja z panią Stawską i Helunią, a Wirski z panią Misiewiczową i kucharką. Szkoda jeszcze, że nie wzięły ze sobą rondli, samowara i naftowej kuchenki!... Przed sądem spotkaliśmy powóz Wokulskiego, którym przyjechał on i adwokat. Czekali nas przy schodach tak zabłoconych, jak gdyby przeszedł tędy batalion piechoty — i mieli miny zupełnie spokojne. Założyłbym się nawet, że rozmawiali o czym innym, nie o pani Stawskiej. — O, zacny panie Wokulski, który nie wstydzisz się biednych kobiet, okrytych... — zaczęła pani Misiewiczowa. Ale Stach podał jej rękę, adwokat pani Stawskiej, Wirski wziął za rączkę Helunię, a ja asystowałem Mariannie i tak weszliśmy do biura sędziego pokoju. Sala przypomniała mi szkołę; sędzia siedział na wzniesieniu jak profesor na katedrze, a naprzeciw niego, w dwu szeregach ławek, mieścili się oskarżeni i świadkowie. W tej chwili tak żywo stanęły mi w pamięci młode lata; że mimo woli rzuciłem okiem na piec, pewny, że zobaczę woźnego z rózgą i ławkę, na której nas bito w skórę. Chciałem nawet przez roztargnienie krzyknąć: "Póki życia, nie będę, panie profesorze!...", alem się w porę opamiętał. Zaczęliśmy rozsadzać nasze damy w ławkach i spierać się przy tej okazji z Żydkami, którzy, jak mi to później objaśniono, są najcierpliwszymi audytorami spraw sądowych, szczególniej o kradzież i oszustwo. Znaleźliśmy nawet miejsce dla poczciwej Marianny, która usiadłszy zrobiła taką minę, jakby miała zamiar przeżegnać się i zmówić pacierz. Wokulski, nasz adwokat i ja uplanowaliśmy się w pierwszej ławce, obok jegomości z rozerwanym paltotem i podbitym okiem, na którego brzydko spoglądał jeden z obecnych rewirowych. "Pewnie znowu jakiś zatarg z policją" — pomyślałem. Nagle usta same otworzyły mi się z podziwu; ujrzałem bowiem przed katedrą sędziego pokoju całą gromadę znanych mi osób. Na lewo od stołu — pani Krzeszowska, jej robaczywy adwokat i ten hultaj Maruszewicz, a na prawo dwaj studenci. Jeden z nich odznaczał się bardzo wytartym mundurem i niezwykle obfitą wymową; drugi miał jeszcze mocniej wytarty mundur, kolorowy szalik na szyi i wyglądał, dalibóg, jak emigrant z przedpogrzebowego domu. Przypatrzyłem mu się lepiej. Tak, to on, to jest ten sam mizerny młody człowiek, który podczas pierwszej bytności Wokulskiego u pani Stawskiej rzucił baronowej śledzia na głowę. Kochany chłopak!... Ale też nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć nic równie chudego i żółtego... W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że między tymi przyjemnymi młodzieńcami i baronową toczy się proces właśnie o owego śledzia. Wnet jednak przekonałem się, że chodzi o co innego, że mianowicie pani Krzeszowska zostawszy właścicielką domu chce z niego wyrzucić swoich najzapamiętalszych wrogów, a zarazem najniewypłacalniejszych lokatorów. Sprawa między baronową a młodymi ludźmi w tej chwili dosięgła najwyższego punktu. Jeden ze studentów, ładny chłopak z wąsikami i faworytami, wspinając się na palcach albo opadając na obcasy opowiadał coś sędziemu; przy czym prawą ręką wykonywał okrągłe ruchy, a lewą kokieteryjnie zakręcał wąsik, wysoko podnosząc mały palec, ozdobiony pierścionkiem bez oczka. Drugi młodzieniec milczał posępnie i krył się za kolegę. W postawie jego zauważyłem pewną osobliwość: przyciskał on do piersi obie ręce, a dłonie rozłożył w taki sposób, jakby w nich trzymał książkę albo obrazek. — Więc jak się panowie nazywacie? — spytał sędzia. — Maleski — odparł z ukłonem właściciel faworytów — i Patkiewicz... — dodał wskazując gestem pełnym dystynkcji na ponurego towarzysza. — A trzeci pan gdzie? — Jest cierpiący — odparł krygując się pan Maleski. — Jest to nasz sublokator i zresztą bardzo rzadko mieszka z nami. — Jak to? Bardzo rzadko mieszka? Gdzież on siedzi w dzień? — W uniwersytecie, w prosektorium, czasem na obiedzie. — No, a w nocy? — Pod tym względem mogę panu sędziemu dać tylko poufne objaśnienia. — A gdzież on zapisany w księgi? — O, zapisany jest ciągle w naszym domu, ponieważ nie chciałby robić władzom subiekcji — objaśnił pan Maleski z miną lorda. Sędzia zwrócił się do pani Krzeszowskiej. — Cóż, pani wciąż nie chce trzymać tych panów? — Za żadne skarby! — jęknęła pani baronowa. — Po całych nocach ryczą, tupią, pieją, gwiżdżą... Nie ma służącej w domu, której by nie zwabiali do siebie... Ach, Boże!... — krzyknęła odwracając głowę. Sędzia był zdziwiony wykrzyknikiem, ale ja nie... Spostrzegłem bo wiem, że pan Patkiewicz nie odejmując rąk od piersi nagle wywrócił oczy i opuścił dolną szczękę w taki sposób, że zrobił się podobny do stojącego trupa. Jego twarz i cała postawa istotnie mogła przerazić nawet zdrowego człowieka. — Najokropniejsze jest to, że ci panowie wylewają oknem jakieś płyny... — Czy na panią? — spytał zuchwale pan Maleski. Baronowa posiniała z gniewu, ale umilkła; wstyd jej było przyznać się. — Cóż dalej? — rzekł sędzia. — Ale najgorsze ze wszystkiego (przez co nawet wpadłam w nerwową chorobę), że ci panowie po kilka razy na dzień stukają do mego okna trupią główką... — Tak panowie robią? — zapytał sędzia. — Będę miał honor objaśnić pana sędziego — odparł Maleski, z postawą człowieka, który chce odtańczyć menueta. — Nam usługuje stróż domu mieszkający na dole; ażeby więc nie marnować się schodzeniem i wchodzeniem na trzecie piętro, mamy u siebie długi sznur, wieszamy na nim, co jest pod ręką (może czasem zdarzyć się i trupia główka), i... pukamy do jego okna — zakończył tak słodkim tonem, że trudno było przestraszyć się równie delikatnego pukania. — Ach, Boże!... — krzyknęła znowu pani baronowa zataczając się. — Oczywiście, chora kobieta — mruknął Maleski. — Nie chora! — zawołała baronowa. — Ale wysłuchaj mnie, panie sędzio!... Ja nie mogę patrzeć na tego drugiego... bo on ciągle robi miny jak nieboszczyk... Ja niedawno straciłam córkę!... — zakończyła ze łzami. — Słowo honoru, że ta pani ma halucynacje — rzekł Maleski. Kto tu jest podobny do nieboszczyka?... Patkiewicz?... taki przystojny chłopak!... — dodał wypychając naprzód mizernego kolegę, który... w tej chwili właśnie już po raz piąty udawał trupa. W sali wybuchnął śmiech; sędzia dla uratowania powagi zanurzył głowę w papierach i po dłuższej pauzie surowo zapowiedział, że śmiać się nie wolno i że każdy, zakłócający porządek, ulegnie karze pieniężnej. Korzystając z zamieszania Patkiewicz szarpnął kolegę za rękaw i szepnął ponuro: — Cóż ty, świnio Maleski, kpisz sobie ze mnie w publicznym miejscu? Bo jesteś przystojny, Patkiewicz. Kobiety wściekają się za tobą. — To przecież nie dlatego... — mruknął Patkiewicz znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. — Kiedyż panowie zapłacą dwanaście rubli kopiejek pięćdziesiąt za miesiąc styczeń? — spytał sędzia. Pan Patkiewicz tym razem udał człowieka, który ma bielmo na lewym oku i lewą część twarzy sparaliżowaną; pan Maleski zaś pogrążył się w głębokim zamyśleniu. — Gdybyśmy — rzekł po chwili — mogli zostać do wakacyj, to... Ale tak!... Niech nam pani baronowa zabierze umeblowanie. Ach, nic już nie chcę, nic... Tylko wyprowadźcie się, panowie! Nie mam żadnej pretensji o komorne... — zawołała baronowa. — Jak się ta kobieta kompromituje — szepnął nasz adwokat. Włóczy się po sądach, bierze takiego szubrawca na doradcę... — Ale my mamy do pani pretensję o szkody i straty! — odezwał się Maleski. — Kto słyszał o tej porze wymawiać przyzwoitym ludziom komorne?... Gdybyśmy nawet znaleźli lokal, to będzie taki podły, że przynajmniej ze dwu z nas umrze na suchoty... Pan Patkiewicz zapewne w celu dodania większej wagi słowom mówcy zaczął poruszać uchem i skórą na głowie; co w sali wywołało nowy atak wesołości. — Pierwszy raz widzę coś podobnego! — rzekł nasz adwokat. — Taką sprawę? — spytał Wokulski. — Nie, ale żeby człowiek uchem ruszał. To artysta!... Sędzia tymczasem napisał i przeczytał wyrok, mocą którego panowie: Maleski i Patkiewicz, zostali skazani na zapłacenie dwunastu rubli i pięćdziesięciu kopiejek komornego tudzież na opuszczenie lokalu przed 8 lutym. Tu zdarzył się fakt nadzwyczajny. Pan Patkiewicz usłyszawszy wyrok doznał tak silnego wstrząśnienia moralnego, że twarz zrobiła mu, się zieloną i — zemdlał. Szczęściem, spadając trafił w objęcia pana Maleskiego; inaczej strasznie rozbiłby się nieborak. Naturalnie w sali odezwały się głosy współczucia, kucharka pani Stawskiej zapłakała. Żydki zaczęły pokazywać palcami na baronowę i chrząkać. Zakłopotany sędzia przerwał posiedzenie i kiwnąwszy głową Wokulskiemu (skąd oni się znają?)" poszedł do swego pokoju, a dwaj stójkowi prawie wynieśli na rękach nieszczęśliwego młodzieńca, który tym razem był naprawdę podobny do trupa. Dopiero w przedpokoju, gdy złożono go na ławce, a jeden z obecnych zawołał, ażeby oblać go wodą; chory nagle zerwał się i rzekł groźnie: — No, no!... tylko bez głupich żartów... Po czym natychmiast sam ubrał się w palto, energicznie naciągnął niezbyt całe kalosze i lekkim krokiem opuścił sądową salę ku zdziwieniu stójkowych, oskarżonych i świadków. W tej chwili zbliżył się do naszej ławki jakiś oficjalista sądowy i szepnął Wokulskiemu, że sędzia prosi go na śniadanie. Stach wyszedł, a pani Misiewiczowa zaczęła nawoływać mnie rozpaczliwymi znakami. — Jezus! Maria!... — rzekła — nie wiesz pan, po co sędzia wezwał tego najszlachetniejszego z ludzi?... Pewnie chce mu powiedzieć, że Helenka zgubiona!... O, ta niepoczciwa baronowa musi mieć wielkie stosunki... już jedną sprawę wygrała i pewnie będzie to samo z Helenką... O, ja nieszczęśliwa!... , czy nie masz, panie Rzecki, jakich kropli trzeźwiących? — Pani słabo? — Jeszcze nie, choć tu jest zaduch... Ale strasznie boję się o Helenkę... Jeżeli ją skażą, zemdleje, i może umrzeć, jeżeli prędko jej nie otrzeźwimy... Czy nie sądzisz, kochany panie, że dobrze bym zrobiła, gdybym upadła do nóg sędziemu i zaklęła go... — Ależ, pani, to wszystko niepotrzebne... Właśnie mówił nasz adwokat, że baronowa może by i chciała cofnąć skargę, tylko już nie wolno. — Ależ my ustąpimy! — zawołała staruszka. — O, co to, to nie, szanowna pani — odezwałem się trochę niecierpliwie. — Albo wyjdziemy stąd kompletnie oczyszczeni, albo... — Umrzemy, chcesz powiedzieć? — przerwała staruszka. — O, nie mów tego... Pan nawet nie wiesz, jak przykro w moim wieku słyszeć o śmierci... Cofnąłem się od zrozpaczonej staruszki i podszedłem do pani Stawskiej. — Jakże się pani czuje? — Doskonale! — odpowiedziała z mocą. — Jeszcze wczoraj bałam się okropnie; ale już po spowiedzi lżej odetchnęłam, a od chwili kiedy tu jestem, czuję się zupełnie spokojną. Uścisnąłem ją za rękę długo... długo... tak, jak umieją ściskać tylko prawdziwie kochający, i pobiegłem do swej ławki, gdyż Wokulski, a za nim sędzia weszli do sali. Serce mi uderzyło jak młot. Spojrzałem wokoło. Pani Misiewiczowa widocznie modliła się z zamkniętymi oczyma, pani Stawka była bardzo blada, lecz zdecydowana, pani baronowa szarpała swoją salopę, a nasz adwokat spoglądał na sufit i tłumił ziewanie. W tej chwili i Wokulski spojrzał na panią Stawską i — niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeżeli nie dostrzegłem w jego oczach rzadko trafiającego się tam wyrazu rozczulenia!... Żeby jeszcze parę takich procesów, jestem pewny, że zakochałby się w niej na śmierć. Sędzia przez parę minut coś pisał, a skończywszy zawiadomił obecnych, że teraz toczyć się będzie sprawa Krzeszowskiej przeciw Stawskiej o kradzież lalki. Jednocześnie zawezwał strony i ich świadków na środek. Stałem przy ławkach, dzięki czemu mogłem słyszeć rozmowę dwu kumoszek, z których młodsza i czerwona na twarzy tłomaczyła starszej: — To, widzi pani: ta ładna pani ukradła tamtej pani lalkę... — Także miała się na co łakomić!... — Ha, trudno. Nie każdy może kraść magle... — To pani ukradłaś magle — odezwał się spoza kumoszek gruby głos. — Nie ten złodziej, co zabiera swoją własność, ale ten, co da piętnaście rubli zadatku i myśli, że już kupił... Sędzia wciąż pisał, a ja chciałem przypomnieć sobie mowę, którą ułożyłem wczoraj na obronę pani Stawskiej, a na pohańbienie baronowej. Ale że mi się w głowie plątały wyrazy i zdania, więc zacząłem oglądać się po sali. Pani Misiewiczowa wciąż modliła się w ławce po cichu, a siedząca za nią Marianna płakała. Pani Krzeszowska miała szarą twarz, przycięte usta i spuszczone oczy; ale z każdego fałdu jej ubrania wyglądała złość... Obok niej stał Maruszewicz wpatrzony w ziemię, a za nim służąca baronowej, tak przestraszona, jakby ją miano prowadzić na szafot... Nasz adwokat tłumił ziewanie. Wokulski ściskał pięści, a pani Stawka spoglądała kolejno na wszystkich z takim łagodnym spokojem, że gdybym był rzeźbiarzem, wziąłbym ją za model do posągu oskarżonej niewinności. Wtem, pomimo protestu Marianny, Helunia wybiegła na salę i schwyciwszy matkę za rękę spytała półgłosem: — Mamo, czego ten pan kazał mamie tu przyjść?... Ja coś powiem do uszka: pewnie mama była niegrzeczna i teraz będzie stać w kącie... — To wyuczone!... — rzekła czerwona kumoszka do starszej. — Żebyś pani tak zdrowa była! — mruknął za nią gruby głos. — Pan będziesz zdrów za moją krzywdę... — odparła z gniewem kumoszka. — A pani skonasz na konwulsje i będą cię w piekle maglować na moich maglach — odrzekł jej antagonista. — Ciszej! — zawołał sędzia. — Co pani Krzeszowska mówi o sprawie? — Wysłuchaj mnie, panie sędzio! — zaczęła deklamować pani baronowa wysunąwszy nogę naprzód. — Po zmarłym dziecku została mi, jako najdroższa pamiątka; lalka, która bardzo podobała się tej oto pani — wskazała na Stawską — i jej córce... — Oskarżona bywała u pani? — Tak, wynajmowałam ją do szycia... — Alem jej nic nie zapłaciła! — huknął z końca sali Wirski. — Ciszej! — zgromił go sędzia. — Tak i cóż? — W dniu, w którym tę panią oddaliłam od siebie — mówiła baronowa — zginęła mi lalka. Myślałam, że umrę z żalu, i zaraz na nią powzięłam podejrzenie... Miałam dobre przeczucia, gdyż w kilka dni później przyjaciel mój, pan Maruszewicz, zobaczył z okna, że ta pani (która mieszka vis á vis niego) ma u siebie moją lalkę i dla niepoznaki przebiera ją w inną suknię. Wtedy poszłam do jego mieszkania z moim doradcą prawnym i zobaczyłam przez lornetkę, że moja lalka jest rzeczywiście u tej pani. Na drugi dzień więc udałam się do niej, zabrałam lalkę, którą tu widzę na stole, i podałam skargę. — A pan Maruszewicz jest pewny, że to ta sama lalka, która była u pani Krzeszowskiej? — spytał sędzia. — To jest... właściwie mówiąc... pewności nie mam żadnej. — Tak dlaczegóż pan Maruszewicz powiedział to pani Krzeszowskiej? — Właściwie... ja nie w tym znaczeniu... — Nie kłam pan! — zawołała baronowa. — Przybiegłeś do mnie, śmiejąc się, powiedziałeś, że Stawka ukradła lalkę i że to do niej podobne... Maruszewicz zaczął mienić się, potnieć i nawet przestępować z nogi na nogę, co jest chyba dowodem wielkiej skruchy. — Podlec — mruknął Wokulski dosyć głośno. Spostrzegłem jednak, że uwaga ta nie wzmocniła w Maruszewiczu otuchy. Owszem, zdawał się być jeszcze więcej zmięszany. Sędzia zwrócił się do służącej pani Krzeszowskiej. — U was była ta lalka? — Nie wiem która... — szepnęła zapytana. Sędzia wyciągnął do niej lalkę, ale służąca milczała mrugając oczyma i załamując ręce. — Ach, to Mimi!... — zawołała Helunia. — O, panie sędzio! — krzyknęła baronowa. — Córka świadczy przeciw matce... — Znasz tę lalkę? — spytał sędzia Heluni. — O, znam!... Zupełnie taka sama była u pani tam w pokoiku... — Czy to jest ta sama? — O, nie, nie ta... Tamta miała popielatą sukienkę i czarne buciki, a ta ma brązowe buciki!... — Nu, tak... — mruknął sędzia kładąc lalkę na stole. — Co pani Stawska powie?... — dodał. — Lalkę tę kupiłam w sklepie pana Wokulskiego... — A ile pani dała za nią?... — syknęła baronowa. — Trzy ruble. — Cha! Cha! Cha!... — zaśmiała się baronowa. — Ta lalka kosztuje piętnaście... — Kto pani sprzedał tę lalkę? — zapytał sędzia Stawskiej. — Pan Rzecki — odparła rumieniąc się. — Co powie pan Rzecki?... — rzekł sędzia. Tu właśnie była pora wypowiedzieć moją mowę. Jakoż zacząłem: — Szanowny sędzio!... Z bolesnym zdumieniem przychodzi mi... To jest... widzę przed sobą triumfującą złość i tego... uciśnioną... Nagle tak mi zaschło w ustach, że już nie mogłem słowa przemówić. Szczęściem, odezwał się Wokulski: — Rzecki był tylko obecny przy kupnie, lalkę ja sprzedałem. — Za trzy ruble? — spytała baronowa błysnąwszy oczyma jaszczurki. — Tak, za trzy ruble. Jest to towar wybrakowany, którego się pozbywamy. — Czy i mnie pan sprzedałby taką lalkę za trzy ruble? — indagowała baronowa. — Nie! Pani już nic i nigdy nie sprzedadzą w moim sklepie. — Jaki pan ma dowód, że ta lalka jest kupiona u pana? — spytał sędzia. — Otóż to! — zawołała baronowa. — Jaki dowód?... — Ciszej!... — zgromił ją sędzia. — Gdzie pani swoją lalkę kupiła? — spytał baronowę Wokulski. — U Lessera. — Więc mamy dowód — rzekł Wokulski. — Lalki takie sprowadzałem z zagranicy w kawałkach: oddzielnie głowy, oddzielnie korpusy. Niech więc pan sędzia odpruje głowę, a wewnątrz znajdzie moją firmę. Pani baronowa zaczęła się niepokoić. Sędzia wziął do rąk lalkę, która tyle narobiła zgryzoty, i urzędowym scyzorykiem rozciął jej naprzód stanik, a następnie począł z wielką uwagą odpruwać głowę od tułowia. Helenka, z początku zdziwiona, przypatrywała się tej operacji, następnie zwróciła się do matki mówiąc półgłosem: — Mamo, dlaczego ten pan rozbiera Mimi? Przecież ona będzie się wstydzić... Nagle zrozumiawszy, o co chodzi, wybuchnęła płaczem i kryjąc twarz w suknię pani Stawskiej, zawołała: — Ach, mamo, po co on ją kraje?... To strasznie boli... O mamo, mamo, już nie chcę, ażeby Mimi krajali... — Nie płacz, Heluniu, Mimi będzie zdrowa i jeszcze ładniejsza — uspakajał ją Wokulski, wzruszony nie mniej od Helenki. Tymczasem głowa Mimi spadła na papiery. Sędzia spojrzał wewnątrz i podając maskę pani baronowej rzekł: — Nu, niech pani przeczyta, co tam napisano? Baronowa przycięła usta i milczała. — To niech pan Maruszewicz przeczyta głośno, co tam jest. — Jan Mincel i Stanisław Wokulski... — jęknął Maruszewicz. — Zatem nie Lesser? — Nie. Przez cały ten czas służąca baronowej zachowywała się w sposób bardzo dwuznaczny: czerwieniła się, bladła, kryła się między ławki... Sędzia patrzył na nią spod oka; nagle rzekł: — Teraz panna nam powie, co to było z lalką? Tylko proszę prawdę, bo panna stanie do przysięgi... Zagadnięta, z najwyższym przestrachem schwyciła się za głowę i przypadłszy do stołu, prędko odpowiedziała: — Lalka stłukła się, panie... — Ta wasza lalka, od pani Krzeszowskiej?... — Ta... — Nu, to stłukła się jej tylko głowa, a reszta gdzie?... — Na strychu, panie... Oj, co ja będę miała! — Nic panna nie będzie miała; gorzej byłoby nie odpowiedzieć prawdy. A pani oskarżycielka słyszy, co jest?... Baronowa spuściła oczy i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi jak męczennica. Sędzia zaczął pisać. Siedzący w drugiej ławce (maglarz oczywiście) odezwał się do damy czerwonej na twarzy: A co, ukradła?... Widzisz pani, co się teraz zrobiło z paninej gęby?... Hę?... — Jak kobieta jest ładna, to się i z kryminału wygrzebie — rzekła czerwona dama do swojej sąsiadki. — Ale pani się nie wygrzebiesz... — mruknął maglarz. — Głupiś pan!... — Paniś głupsza... — Ciszej!... — zawołał sędzia. Kazano nam wstać i usłyszeliśmy wyrok najzupełniej uniewinniający panią Stawską. — Teraz — zakończył sędzia skończywszy czytanie — może pani podać skargę o potwarz. Zeszedł na salę, uścisnął za rękę panią Stawską i dodał: — Bardzo mi przykro, żem panią sądził, i bardzo mi przyjemnie, że mogę powinszować. Pani Krzeszowska dostała spazmów, a dama z czerwoną twarzą mówiła do swej sąsiadki: — Na ładną buzię to i sędzia jest pażyrny... Ale nie tak to będzie w dniu ostatecznym! — westchnęła. — Cholera!... jak to bluźni... — mruknął maglarz. Poczęliśmy wychodzić. Wokulski podał rękę pani Stawskiej, ż którą wysunął się naprzód, ja zaś ostrożnie zacząłem sprowadzać panią Misiewiczowę z brudnych schodów. — Mówiłam, że się tak skończy — upewniała mnie staruszka — ale pan to nie miałeś wiary... — Ja nie miałem wiary?... — Tak, chodziłeś jak struty... Jezus Maria... A to co?... Ostatnie te słowa skierowane były do mizernego studenta, który wraz ze swoim towarzyszem czekał przed bramą, widocznie na panią Krzeszowską, a myśląc, że ona wychodzi, ucharakteryzował się na trupa przed... panią Misiewiczową!... Wnet poznał swoją omyłkę i zawstydził się tak; że pobiegł parę kroków naprzód. — Patkiewicz!... Stójże... już idą... — zawołał pan Maleski. — Niech cię diabli porwą!... — wybuchnął pan Patkiewicz. — Ty zawsze musisz mnie skompromitować. Usłyszawszy jednak hałas w bramie zawrócił się i jeszcze raz pokazał nieboszczyka... Wirskiemu!... To już młodych ludzi ostatecznie zdetonowało; więc poszli do domu bardzo rozgniewani na siebie i każdy inną stroną ulicy. Nimeśmy jednak dopędzili ich dorożkami, już znowu szli razem i ukłonili się nam z wielką galanterią. Lalka 29